csofandomcom-20200223-history
Events
=Japan= Fierce! Poker Tournament :Main article: /Fierce! Poker Tournament/. A poker tournament which is exclusive only to Japan. Players will be rewarded after each game. This event is only available on a certain time range. Bingo Card : Main article: /Bingo/ An event exclusive only to Japan which can make you get items. =Singapore & Malaysia= 23 March 2011 :Main article: /Do it at LIGHT SPEED!/. Receive 100% bonus Experience Points and Game Points this Friday, 25th and Sunday, 27th March 2011, from 2000hrs to 2200hrs (GMT+8). On Saturday, 26th March 2011, from 2000hrs to 2200hrs (GMT+8), receive a whopping 1000% bonus Experience points and Game Points. 23 May ~ 6 June 2012 *Play Requiem or Rest to get 100% EXP and Points bonus. *Players will receive all zombie sets for 7 days and Silver bell upon logging in. *Online for an hour and receive Golden bell. *Online for 10 hours and receive Walther WA2000, M79 Saw off, QBB-95, Smoke grenade and Flashbang for 10 days. 29 May ~ 6 June 2012 *Held lucky draw event for players that bought Salamander for permanent including the players who bought it earlier. A winner will be chosen starting from May 29 to June 6, 2012 daily. This lucky winner will be receiving a mystery bundle of items. June 6 ~ June 20, 2012 *Play Origin map and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. *Purchase Fernando or Blair and stand a chance to be recruited for PowahFriends. Purchase both to double the chance. June 13 ~ July 4, 2012 *Held Mosquito event July 4, 2012 Return of the fragger 2 Each player log in to received Hammer, heavy zombie, And other guns Mid Year Sale (MYS) 2012-Top Up FREE 25% BONUS FOR ALL! Get 25% more for all top up from June 16, 2012 (0000hrs – GMT+8) to July 16, 2012. EPIC CASH SHOP PROMOTION! Drooling over that item for the longest time? Now it's the best time to make it YOURS during our Epic Cash Shop promotion! With more than 40 items in the cash shop selling at a discount up to 30%, it's your chance to stock up weapons and items now! Eager to know what items are in discount? Check out the tables below to find out more: Top up and stand a chance to win! Every 3,000 iCredits gives you 1 chance to win at our 1.5 Million iCredits Lucky Draw+! Simply purchase and we’ll take care of the rest. June 20 ~ July 4, 2012 *Held "Catch the Mosquitoes" event. *Play Blaze map and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. July 4 ~ July 18, 2012 *Play Gun Deathmatch and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. *Return of the Fraggers (encore). July 18, 2012 ~ August 1, 2012 *Play Kart map and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. *Return of the Fraggers (encore). September 26, 2012 ~ October 10, 2012 *Play Dust Zero map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus. *Complete 15 rounds of Basic everyday to receive: Damage Display (1 day), Display Killer (1 day), C4 Countdown for Host (1 day) *Play Toscana map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus. *Wartime Recruitment Event: From September 26 to December 19, all new players will get Rookie Set (10 days), Small Emergency Kit (10 days) and Heavy Zombie (10 days) upon log in. October 10, 2012 ~ October 24, 2012 *Play Prodigy map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus. *2nd Anniversary Event: Log in and receive a Cake grenade for 30 days. October 24, 2012 ~ November 7, 2012 *Play Backalley map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus. *Dragon Set Lucky Draw Event: From 25th October to 6th November 2012, all players with Dragon Set in their barracks will automatically qualify for Dragon Lucky draw to win a Razer Deathadder. November 7, 2012 ~ November 21, 2012 *Play Nightmare map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus. November 21, 2012 ~ December 5, 2012 *Play Dust2 Annihilation map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus. *Play GDM in Dust2, Inferno, Gallery to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus. *Upgrade Minigun before 28th Nov 2012 and stand a chance to win an exclusive PowahPuff tee and a set of fan-signed Polaroids featuring favourite GMs like CaptainCannon, Frapper, MisterKai and Kitxy. December 1, 2012 ~ December 31, 2012 *Year-End-Sale (YES) 2012: #100% Critical Bonus for all 1st time top-up #Receive up to 30% credit bonus with each i-Cash top-up. #Starting from 5th December, all cash items with the duration of 30 days will be sold at a discounted price of 30%. This cash shop promotion will last for a month. December 5, 2012 ~ December 19, 2013 *Play Siege map to receive 100% EXP and Point bonus. December 21, 2012 ~ March 31, 2013 *Christmas Celebration Event: log in to receive Santa Hat (30 days) and Christmas Spray (30 days). *Facebook Reward Event: Join Facebook event to receive rewards for every action. *Wartime Recruitment Event: : New players will receive following items when they log in: #Level GiftBox (1 quantity) #AWP (7 days) #Night Hawk .50C (7 days) #AK-47 (7 days) #M4A1 (7 days) #Smoke grenade (7 days) #Flashbang (7 days) #Psycho zombie (7 days) #Heavy zombie (7 days) #Excellent Genes (7 days) #Big Emergency Medicine (10 quantity) #Small Emergency Medicine (30 quantity) : Players who haven't logged in for at least 60 days will get: #AWP (10 days) #Night Hawk .50C (10 days) #AK-47 (10 days) #M4A1 (10 days) #MG3 (10 days) #Dual Infinity Basic (10 days) #IDF Defender (10 days) #FAMAS (10 days) #Dual Elites (10 days) #Psycho zombie (10 days) #Nata knife/Light zombie (10 days) #Excellent Genes (10 days) #Strong Lifepower (10 days) #Bomb Specialist (10 days) *Skyfalling Points Event: Simply play CSO during 9pm to 11pm (GMT+8) in the weekend and in every 2 minutes, a random player will be selected to win these amounts of Game Points: #50000 Points #100000 Points #250000 Points #500000 Points #1000000 Points December 21, 2012 ~ January 2, 2013 *Blood Castle and Hidden Map Event: Play these maps to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. *Red Hot Event: : Escape 20 times sucessfully in Zombie Escape to receive: #XM1014 Red #Glock Red #USP Red #Scout Red #M249 Red : Kill Hidden 20 times to receive: #AWP Red #Desert Eagle Red January 9, 2013 ~ January 30, 2013 *Play Decoy map and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. Sucessfully clear this map 10 times to get 3 free Code decoders. *Log in to receive Zombie Help out Package: Small Medicine Kit (10 Quantity), Big Medicine Kit (5 Quantity), Battle Revival (5 Quantity), Stamina Drug Sample (1 Quantity), Power Amplifier Sample (1 Quantity). *Record a game play of 100 minutes in any mode to receive Big Head Zombie item. If the players manage to complete Decoy Map with Big head Zombie, they will receive either Light Zombie, Heavy Zombie, Psycho Zombie, Voodoo Zombie, M79 Saw Off or M14 EBR 1 day and limited 3 times a day. *Increase Code Box 's probability by 3 times. *Upgrade Battlefiled Supply. *Held Bingo Event. January 30, 2013 ~ February 13, 2013 *Soccer Ultimate Contest Event: Achieve 10 goals, 10 blocks and 10 steals in Soccer Mode to receive Cannon Shot (30 days) and Night Hawk Shot (30 days). *Login to get Fortune Bag Spray. *Play at least 2 hours during the event period to obtain Fortune Bag, which provides 1-3 Code Decoders. February 13, 2013 ~ February 27, 2013 *Skyline Map Event: #Play Skyline to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. #Escape successfully for 20 times in Skyline Map to obtain MG3, Dual Infinity Basic, Winchester M1887, M79 Saw off, Double-barreled shotgun, Parang, Strong Lifepower and Excellent Genes (10 days) *Held 'Shoot the Kites' Event: shoot down 100 kites to receive 5 Code Decoders and stand a chance to get 1-day Lucky Gunman for every kite shot down. February 27, 2013 ~ March 13, 2013 *Play Checkmate map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. *Everyday login to get Silver Bell and play up to 2 hours to receive Golden Bell. March 13, 2013 ~ March 27, 2013 *Complete 10 rounds for either Jump or Run map to receive Light Zombie Set, Heavy Zombie Set, MG3 and Lucky Gunman (3 days) *Daily login event: #Login 3 times: Light zombie (3 days) #Login 7 times: Tiger Tattoo (7 days) #Login 10 times: AT4-CS (30 days) #Login 14 times: Lucia/Enzo (30 days) March 27, 2013 ~ April 10, 2013 *7 supplies in a row Event: Use the Battlefield supply for 7 days in a row to get 3 Code Decoders. *Month of Fortune Event: Everymonth, players can receive various items base on how hardcore they are. Available in the 1st day of each month, aka CSO Day. #Upon login: AK47, M4A1, AWP, Desert Eagle, Galil, Famas (3 days). #Play for 30 mins: 2 Big emergency medicines/2 Battle Revivals/1 Round Retry. #Play for 60 mins: Light/Heavy/Banshee/Stamper zombies (3 days). #Play for 90 mins: Anaconda/MK48/M60E4/StG44/M14EBR/WA2000/SL8/M82/XM2010/KSG12 (5 days). April 10, 2013 ~ April 24, 2013 *Vote for your Wife Event: Vote for your favorite female character in the offical CSO SG/MY 's FB page. *Survivor Map Event: #Play Survivor map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. #Win 10 rounds of Survivor map in Sniper Battle to receive: April 24, 2013 ~ May 8, 2013 *GAX Survey Awards 2013 (Phase 1): #Bonus 100% EXP and Points during the Weekdays, and 200% EXP and Points during Weekend. #Login to receive: All Weapons Set (10 days), Natasha and Jennifer (10 days) and Code Decoders (2 quantities). *Angel City Map Event: Play Angel City map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. May 8, 2013 ~ May 22, 2013 *New Terrorist Class Forum & Facebook Event: Take in-game screenshots of owned character Raven and Michaela and post to forum. All participant will receive a random item for 10 days and stand a chance to get in top 5 and rewarded with Code Decoders. *Storm Map Event: #Play Storm map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. #Complete 10 rounds in Storm Map to receive All Weapons Set (10 days) May 22, 2013 ~ June 5, 2013 *Zombie Project Runway Event: Vote for your favorite zombie in the offical CSO SG/MY 's FB page. *Forbidden Map Event: #Play Forbidden map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. #Login to receive 1 Z-Box daily. Complete 10 rounds of Forbidden map to gain 1 extra Z-Box. Each player can get a maximum of 10 Z-Boxes per day. *Held Mid Year Sale 2013 from 1/6 to 31/6, 2013. June 5, 2013 ~ June 19, 2013 *"Reap what you sow" Event: Players will receive Seed upon login and either use it or grow it into Sprout and Fruit to get better items. *Angra Nest Map Event: #Play Angra Nest map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. #Some items are provided to support players: Small Medicine Kit (10 units), Big Medicine Kit (5 units), Battle Revival (5 units), Stamina Drug Sample (3 days) and Power Amplifier Sample (3 days). #Kill 1000 zombies in Angra Nest to obtain AK-47 60R or Dual MP7A1. These weapons can be only used for once in next Zombie Scenario match. June 19, 2013 ~ July 3, 2013 *Combat the Hazy Blues: From 21th-23th June 2013, each GM (CaptainCannon, MisterKai and Kitxy) will be looking for 5 lucky players in-game on each day to give away mystery prizes. *Lucky Coin Event: Players will receive a coin for every 20 minutes of game play and hold a maximum of 3 coins. Use the coin to stand a chance to get one of the 5 items: AWP Red (Permanent), 20 Code Decoders, Salamander (30 days), Death Guide set (10 days) or Normal Enhancement Kit (5 quantities). *Santorini Map Event: Play Santorini map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. July 3, 2013 ~ July 17, 2013 *400K Facebook Likes: Upon login during this event period, players will receive 1 Code Decoder and All Weapons Set (10 days) *GAX Survey Awards 2013 (Phase 2): Players are able to choose one of the following items: #Salamander (10 days) #M24 (10 days) #Lightning Dao-1 (10 days) #Lightning Bazzi-1 (10 days) #AT4-CS (10 days) #M32 MGL (10 days) *Cat Costume Event: #To receive 'Cat Ears', player have to complete a total of 1.5 hours of game play with the following modes: Original, Zombie:The Hero and Gun Deathmatch (30 min each). #To receive 'Cat Tail', player have to complete a total of 1.5 hours of game play with the following modes: Team Deathmatch, Zombie: Mutant and Zombie Scenario (30 min each). #Own all 3 Costume Parts 'Cat Fish" (perm), 'Cat Ears' and 'Cat Tail' at the same time to obtain the exclusive 'Cat Mask'. *Checkmate Map Event: #Play Checkmate map to receive 100% EXP and Points bonus. #Clear 5 game sessions of Checkmate map in Gun Deathmatch mode to receive Lucky Gunman (1 day) once per day. =Indonesia= Daily Events Indonesia held daily events every day. The winner of it will gets 10.000 MI-Cash for free. This is the schedule: *Monday **Event name: Who's The Daddy **Mode: Gun Deathmatch **Map: Random (Depends on GM choice) **Medal(s) required: Specialist, Care, Veteran *Tuesday **Event name: Item Battle **Mode: Item battle **Victory wins: 400 kills **Game time: 30 minutes **Winner: TR top fragger and CT top fragger **Medal required: Sharpshooter *Wednesday **Event name: Rush Hour **Mode: Team Deathmatch **Map: Random (Depends on GM choice) **Winner: TR top fragger and CT top fragger **Medal(s) required: Gang, Unstoppable, Victory, Battle Group *Thursday **Event name: Zombie Infection **Mode: Zombie: The Hero, Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Original **Map: Random (Depends on GM choice) **Round time: 2 minutes **Game time: 30 minutes **Victory win: 15 rounds **Winner: Rank 1-3 **Medal(s) required: Machine, Pilgrim, Infector, Terminator *Friday **Event name: Soccer fever **Mode: Soccer **Map: Striker **Victory goal: 15 goals **Game time: 30 minutes **Winner: TR top fragger and CT top fragger **Medal(s) required: Striker, Midfielder, Goalkeeper, Libero, Maker, Fantasista *Saturday **Event name: Back to Basic **Mode: Basic **Map: Random **Round: 15 Rounds **Game time: 30 minutes **Winner: CT and TR top fragger **Medal(s) required: Sharpshooter, Assistant, Perfectionists *Sunday **Event name: Super Sunday **Mode: Original **Map: Random **Round time: 3 minutes **Game time: 20 minutes **Victory round: 15 Wins **Winner: CT and TR top fragger **Medal(s) required: Marksman, Veteran, Expert, Unstoppable 25 June ~ 11 July, 2012 *Held Treasure Box Event and stand a chance to obtain items and weapons for 3 or 7 days *Play Camouflage2 and receive 2x EXP and Points bonus *Players that registered from May 3 ~ July 11, 2012 will receive 1.000.000 game points *Players that are inactive since February 22, 2012 will receive weapons (15 days) and items (15 quantities) *Held Kriss upgrade event. July 18, 2012 *Login and receive Colt Anaconda, HK SL8, TAR-21, Tiger Tattoo, Choijiyoon and Ritsuka for 7 days use. July 23, 2012 *Login and receive Demented Doctor, Bomb Specialist, Excellent Genes , Battle Veteran, Gruesome Assassin, Brutal Slayer, Fire and Curse, Terrifying Terror, Merciless Destruction and Strong Lifepower for 3 days use. *Receive 2x exp/points on map Requiem and Rest. August 1, 2012 ~ August 15, 2012 *Play Piranesi and receive 100% EXP and Points bonus *Counter-Strike Online Indonesia 1st Anniversary event; login and receive Cake Bomb for 30 days usage *Clan War event: **Receive AK-47 and Colt M4A1 10 days for participating in 5 clan wars **Receive M134 Minigun and M14 EBR 10 days for participating in 15 clan wars :: Note that the match must last for more than 5 minutes and had more than 5 players in the game *A chance to receive 50 quantities of Sentry Gun, Steyr AUG A1 and Deadly Shot for 30 days *WCG 2012 event, receive AK-47, Galil, Colt M4A1, and FAMAS F1 for 3 days upon login =South Korea= 31 May ~ 12 June *Play at official CSO internet cafe to receive red editions of Glock, USP, XM1014, Scout, AWP and M249 (3 days) or buy it from shop for limited time *Play for 1 hour in a room that have more than 4 player to receive M249 Camo (1 day). *Held CSO Ultimate Event Category:Events